slovknigfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Name (n) (person)
NAME (noun) This word presents an interesting discussion. According to the Slovianski Voting Machine, the Level 1 word should be: "IMJA" with 3 VOTES and a population usage of 251 million; with "IME" 'in second place with 2 VOTES and 32 million speakers. Yet, Slovianski has selected the word form ''"IMENO" and Slovio has selected the word form'' "IMEN"''. As of this initial posting, I have included an alternative word form found in most of the Slavics - ''"NAZ*V*"'' ; and the verb form ''"TO NAME"'' for additional comparisons. ---- *RU: имя *BY: імя *UA: імя *PL: ime *CZ: jméno *SK: meno *SL: ime *HR: ime *BS: ime *SR: ime *MK: ime *BG: ime *– ime: 3 votes (82 mln. speakers) <<<''' *– imja: 2 votes (201 mln. speakers) *– jmeno: 0.5 votes (12 mln. speakers) *– meno: 0.5 votes (6 mln. speakers) Imja vs. Naz*v* What is the difference between the "IMJA" form versus the "NAZ*V*" form ? What should the Interslavic word be? And why? By VOTING MACHINE, "IME" 'clearly is the LEVEL 1 word. And, as Poloniak noted below, there will be two different words for English "NAME" - one for "individuals/people" and another for "things" (in a separate Page) --Steevenusx 16:54, February 11, 2010 (UTC) ---- Nazwa - name for a thing Imię - name for a individual But: Moje imię jest Maciej - Nazywam się Maciej (nazywać i not a noun!). Jak nazwać dziecko? - Niech ma na imię Maciej! (How to name the child? - Let it have the name Maciej) Jaka jest nazwa budynku? (What's the building's name?) Jakie ma Twój syn na imię? (What's your son's name?) To introduce oneself: Nazywam się Maciej or Mam na imię Maciej (nazywam się is something like "I call myself" ; nazwać = give something/someone a name) --Poloniak 17:12, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Of course both ''imja ''and ''naziv ''should be. What form of naz*v* to choose... actually doesn't matter. ''Naziv ''sounds most appropriate for me. Moraczewski 17:37, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Slovianski used imeno for simple thing Words like ''imja, plamja, znamja, plemja ''and some others (not ''zemlja ''however) have irregular declination based on ''imen-, plamen-, znamen-'' base. Some languages use ''imeno, plameno.. So Slovianski decided to use regular declension here with not the most common nominative. But this is still enough understandable, so I'd better vote for *-meno forms. Moraczewski 17:40, February 11, 2010 (UTC) I don't get the voting machine... why it made imię as imja?? I would count it to ime, and then the result is: – ime: 3 votes (82 mln. speakers) – imja: 2 votes (201 mln. speakers) – jmeno: 0.5 votes (12 mln. speakers) – meno: 0.5 votes (6 mln. speakers) --Poloniak 17:51, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Andrey, is the difference in Russian same as in Polish?--Poloniak 17:51, February 11, 2010 (UTC) '''Poloniak: Good point! The Polish word should be transposed to "IME" and not "IMJA". Steevenusx 18:10, February 11, 2010 (UTC) IMENO Why not imeno? Regular declination. Russian: имя - имени - имени - имя - именем - имени Moraczewski 20:56, February 11, 2010 (UTC) ---- Moraczewski does have a good point! Let's look at the difference in declination: IMENO is much easier to decline. And looks better. Accusative ima looks like "he has", genetive looks also strange. So it will be imeno?--Poloniak 10:26, February 12, 2010 (UTC) IMENO = NAME (for an individual) Yes, it does make overall better sense to use "IMENO" - which is not out of "Slavic" character, since the form''' "IME"' does morph into "IMEN*" in several declensions in all of the Slavic languages. - Steevenusx 16:54, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Actually it is not ''ime ''-> ''imeno, it's imę (nasal e) -> imen* -> ime ''in some languages, . But it doesn't change whole picture. Moraczewski 19:09, February 12, 2010 (UTC) ---- '''Andrej:' I wanted to make a comment on your above note about imę The "ę"' in "imię" (NOTE the inserted letter "i") is actually NOT a '"nasal e" in spoken Polish - at least not for the last 100 years or (except in certain dialects of Polish, and, then, usually by older speakers my comment below about my great-grandfather. The '''"ę" in "official" Polish only retains its nasal quality when followed immediately by a '' fricative ''consonant. At the END OF A WORD, the "ę" is pronounced like the letter "e". Thus, "imię" is pronounced like the Russian "ИМЕ" - which is why Poloniak made his comment above. My great-grandfather who died 9 years ago at 101/102 years old, however, pronounced his Polish words ending in "ę" as a nasal "e" (he was from Southeastern area of Poland near "Rzeszów" - which word, I note, he pronounced with the sound of "R" ... thus Rže-zuf and not Že-zuf. It is also may be one of the reasons why a lot of Polish speakers in America who learned Polish from their grandparents and great grandparents, pronounce '''"się" '''with a nasal "e" (tj "se") --Steevenusx 03:36, February 14, 2010 (UTC) What I wrote was the historical phonological development. Initially in protoslavic language it was nasal e. Moraczewski 06:47, February 14, 2010 (UTC)